


𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙖 𝙨𝙞𝙜𝙣𝙖𝙡, 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙨𝙞𝙜𝙣 𝙤𝙛 𝙡𝙞𝙛𝙚

by whatsyourprofanity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Is Not Real, Crying, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rewind Time, Sad Wilbur Soot, Self-Doubt, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Touch-Starved, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, please lmao we ignoring canon everyone, we are rewinding lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyourprofanity/pseuds/whatsyourprofanity
Summary: Dream Smp fic-from roleplay.TWs in notesno shipping of minors--------------------------------------------It was all gone. Logsteadshire the same fate as L'Manberg. Ashes and smoke was all that was left. He'd been banned from the Nether by Dream, now unable to see anyone but the masked man himself. He said he'd done it because he cared, it was what was best for Tommy, he had to learn. And Tommy believed him, though the part of him that was still thinking with clarity ached. But then he wondered, what was he to do without the biting heat of the Nether, the stare of he lava. It begged him to lean over. Take the step."It was never meant to be.""Its not your time to die yet Tommy.""Why don't you put yourself in the pit too Tommy?"Maybe Dream was his friend. Maybe he really did care. But there was thing Tommy would never do, no matter his state of mind. He would never let Dream take his last life.He would do it himself.------------------------Set after Tommy almost jumps, but doesn't and in his confused and injured state ends up at Technoblades house. Dream is searching for him, Tubbo thinks hes dead. He"s not.Not yet.Thanks for reading
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 471





	1. •

**Author's Note:**

> (please make sure you have read description. enjoy:)  
> this has been changed from my wattpad- with the same user name whatsyourprofanity.  
> i dont know how to use Ao3 yet. point out mistakes  
> tw for suicidal thoughts, almost attempt, manipulation and abuse, and violence.  
> Its not that bad tho

"𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝘄𝗲 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗺𝗲, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗴𝗮𝗺𝗲"

It was always cold.

It was always going to be cold.

In the Nether, in Logsteadshire, anywhere. Because he was alone. Alone and lonely. He couldn't muster a real smile, a laugh, everything was just a distraction. Everything was gone. Tubbo? He didn't care, no one wanted to see him. That was what Dream had said. And Dream was always right. Sure, he blew up his armour, took his things...singed his only clothes with tnt. But the bruises Tommy had from him, his frail frame from the food kept from him, the bags under his eyes, all of it didn't matter. Because Dream was his only friend. He cared, visited and even let keep his things one day. Without Dream? What was there for Tommy? What was there for him but the lava, the stars, and his fucking dead brother?

Nothing.

Then he didn't have Dream. He messed up. Tried to keep something under Ghostburs house of his own, that didn't get destroyed by Dream. Tried to keep his fading happy memories of his friends safe. But nothing was his own. It all belonged to Dream. Dream and his tnt. He'd done his best to save his things, only able to save his pictures and what was in his enderchest. 

It was all gone. Logsteadshire the same fate as L'Manberg. Ashes and smoke was all that was left. He'd been banned from the Nether by Dream, now unable to see anyone but the masked man himself. He said he'd done it because he cared, it was what was best for Tommy, he had to learn. And Tommy believed him, though the part of him that was still thinking with clarity ached. But then he wondered, what was he to do without the biting heat of the Nether, the stare of he lava. It begged him to lean over. Take the step.

"It was never meant to be."

"Its not your time to die yet Tommy."

"Why don't you put yourself in the pit too Tommy?"

Maybe Dream was his friend. Maybe he really did care. But there was thing Tommy would never do, no matter his state of mind. He would never let Dream take his last life. 

He would do it himself.

On top of his hastily made tower, that hit world limit, he thought in his subconcious, staring down at the destroyed world that lay below him. His hands were bleeding, with splinters and scrapes, from climbing the rough tower. 

What had Dream said when he first arrived to his home in exile? He was there to watch him? To watch over him, make sure he didn't do anything potentially dangerous, but not to L'Manberg, not to his friends. But to Dream and his plans. Dream had been the one to push Wilbur over the edge into insanity. George hadn't even really cared about the minor destruction of his house, it was fixable. George hadn't been the one to complain, it was Dream who had finally found an excuse to get rid of Tommy. Ranboo had done it too, has he faced any repercussions? No. It was always about power. Power over the one thing he couldn't control. Tommy. The only one who never listened to him. Wasn't afraid.

And maybe Dream should be scared. Scared of the boy who was raised in war and battles, knew how to play the game but chose not too. Tommy had nothing to lose, not anymore. He had seen himself go from having everything to nothing, the spiral of a maniacs mind, and the betrayal of a friend. Dream had played him like a puppet, almost had him where he wanted. 

But spite is a more powerful drive then you think. Even if you don't know thats what keeps you going.

The boy was confused as he sat on his tower, not following his own thoughts, not knowing what to believe about his "only friend". Did he want to step over the edge? Was this the end he wanted, by a hand no other than his own? Something told him no. He stared out to the moon and stars around him. Was it worth it? Was it worth throwing everything away, for...this. Quiet sounded nice. Peace sounded nice. Being himself again was all he wanted. He just wanted it to stop. But did Ghostbur get that? His business was unfinished, doomed to remedy some of the destruction and heartbreak he caused by returning to an innocent shell of his former self. Tommy too had unfinished business, his discs. He wouldn't return without a hollow mission, forever to do what he didn't when he walked the world with his own two feet. It wouldn't be peace, and more he thought it would be torture. He used to envy the only ghost on the server, now he thought of him with pity. Tommy wouldn't go. Not yet. All these feelings and confusion could wait, they weren't gone. Just put on hold. He was still confused, couldn't tell the truth from blatant lies and abuse. That wasn't important though. He had things to do.  
So he jumped into the blue lake below, safe, compass in his hand, blood and ash on his clothes and...new pep in his step.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tubbo ran his way though L'Manburg, a smile on his face. He was finally going to see Tommy. He'd missed his best friend, wanted to tell him this was all a mistake, wanted to express his shock at how much Dream had been going over to-what was it- Logsteadshire. He held Tommy's bandana in one hand and his compass in the other. Ghostbur had insisted he have another one. Guilt and mixed feelings had been plaguing him ever since he had exiled Tommy. The young president was still unsure of what he had done was right. He had been filled with so much rage once he found out what Tommy had done. L'Manburg was flourishing, and after all that happened Tommy-the vice president burnt down a Kings home. He had forgot all that Tommy had been through, stuck with an insane man in the walls of Pogtopia, betrayed by all his family, to mention a few. Sure Tubbo had been through a lot as well, but that felt different most the time. Less personal. It was like the world had been out to get the loudest boy it had ever seen since he first walked in it.

It was raining when he got to Logsteadshire. It was storming. He wondered if Tommy would even want to see him. Did he even want to see Tommy, after everything? Blue soaked his suit as he got on the sand of where his bestfriend lived in exile. As soon as he inhaled he could smell a harsh, familiar smell through the rain. Tubbo ran up the beach searching for his friend, hope still in his heart. He wanted to see Logsteadshire-sure it would have a lot of cobblestone and ugly buildings-thats what Tommy always did when he got his hands on-

There was nothing there.

All of it had been blown up in a tnt explosion.

Tears pricked at his eyes as he scrambled over to the craters, looking for anything, anything. But there was nothing to grasp, no sign. He stared up at the sky as rain poured down on him from above. A tower. Quickly made with no real purpose. Except one.

"No."

"No-no surely not"

"Surely not..."


	2. •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is a mess as he makes his way though the snow, smelling of explosives and dried tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo ok lets go.  
> tws aren't bad for this chapter. still apply

"𝙬𝙚'𝙧𝙚 𝙖 𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙖𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧, 𝙮𝙚𝙖𝙝, 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙚"

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Tommy knew as he stumbled through the snow, in the dead of night, that he hadn't been thinking clearly when he had run away from the ashes of Logsteadshire. He had nothing. Nothing on his person except some random tools, some food and his pictures, Ghostburs old jacket and the only clothes he owned anymore. 

The air was cold. Too cold. He wasn't sure where he was going, not knowing if he had the energy to make himself a shelter or chop down any trees. No, there was no will to anything really except walk. Even that was hard. He knew Dream would be mad at him, there would be consequences. But maybe just for a while he could be himself, alone in the white of the snow and the black of the night. It was harsh and frigid against his skin, he was shivering and bleeding from the cuts on his hands. There wasn't much on his frame and too many bruises littered on him. Tommy clutched a wooden sword to tightly in his hand, it mingling with the red leaking from his hands. Mobs were scattered on the terrain around him, some noticing him, some not. He heard the clacking of bones and a faint grumble. Quickly whipping around with his sword, the air stung, he saw them getting closer, rapidly. A zombie and skeleton. The skeleton shot out a wide shot that missed the boy by a couple of meters. A warning shot. Could he fight? In the cold like this, while he could barely feel his legs, let alone breathe properly. No. There would be no way. So he ran. Clambering over anything in his way, he ran the wind against him. There was no form to his escape, only pure instinct. Would it be that bad if the monsters got to him...? Of course it would be, he was on his last life. Unsure of how much longer he could go in his state, the boy turned around to eye up the monsters. They were much closer then aticipated.

A second shot went through the air, he could feel the power behind it as whizzed by him. His heart sent a blinding shock of lightning up to his brain as he realised how it narrowly missed him. Tommy kept running. The snowy biomes land was all the same to the unfocused eye, still branches and rocks lay under the blanket of white. His frayed sneaker caught on a loose stick, sending him flying forwards into the snow. Pain shot up his foot as he tried to muster enough will to get up. Sure his medical knowledge wasn't great, but he knew enough to guess it was a rolled one. A serious one, judging by the pain. The sound of grinding bones and smell of rotting flesh grew increasingly closer. He scrambled to get up, barely on his own two feet. All he could think was that it was cold. So, so cold. Nothing like the Nether or the lava he was beginning to miss. He had become used to the searing heat of the nether and himself smelling like fire and tnt. The monsters were closer. If Tommy had been watching, not in the state of mind he was, then he would of noticed the skeleton raise its bow. Pull the string and send the arrow.

Tommy turned around too late, but just in time for the arrow to hit him straight on in the shoulder. He wanted to scream. But he couldn't, he felt as though his voice had been cut off. The pain in his shoulder ramped up the from stiffness all the way to searing, blinding agony faster than he could blink. He struggled to start moving, mid rushing too fast. Everything was almost too much. He couldn't run, he couldn't fight. But there was thing he could too. He might call himself a bit of a professional-master of the art if you will. He could hide. Eyes scanning the area he spotted a nearby spruce tree at the beginnings of a forest. Rushing to it, he ducked behind. He might be dumb but he wasn't stupid. Tommy knew that monsters had no concept of object permanence or the drive to go after something they couldn't see, too far away from their home land. Sure they would have a small look, as he could hear them doing. Sitting up against the tree his breathe was shaky and weak. The arrow stuck out of him and the wound was bleeding down his clothes. His ankle was swollen and red, now experiencing the effects of hypothermia. Though Tommy didn't know that. He waited, heart pounding, skin cold. He could smell blood mixed with ashes and soot. Longing for somewhere warm. He wanted a bed to sleep him, food, items to call his own. But most of all he wanted company. His first thought was Dream, his friend, that only did what was best for him. Though it hurt to think about Dream, his mind too confused. He supposed that wasn't what mattered, he should probably try andke sure he doesn't die of blood loss or hypothermia. Probably.

Didn't Technoblade live around here? Should he go? His brother would kill him on the spot, or surely give him up to Dream, reveal him to L'Manberg or...do something. But he longed for somewhere he could sleep. The boy had been walking all night.

Then he saw it. Through the trees in front of him. Though his eyesight had started to blur and fade at the edges, he could see a house with faint light coming from it. Tommy scrambled up using the trees to support him. Between him and the house was a patch of open land covered by snow. No trees or anything. Could he make it? He wasn't sure. The pain was starting to be too much, as he stood up his legs wobbled and he let out a quiet groan. Tears formed in his eyes as he limped to the light, his eyes now blurry and unfocused, everything blending together. 

Carefully he wrapped his scraped hand around a door knob, almost falling over as it opened. The fear of Technoblade was nothing compared to the drilling pain in every part of his body, and numbness in his step. Once the door was closed his legs collapsed and Tommy hit the ground. The stone floor was cold. Just like the snow. The pain was unbearable, he couldn't breathe-or feel or- do anything-panicking he tried to get up. What if Technoblade got to him? Tommy couldn't fight. He had to be dying. Blood trickled out of his mouth, he must have bit the inside of his cheek when he hurt his ankle. Everything was too fuzzy, his thoughts, his feelings and pain, his eyes. Would it be so bad if he rested? He didn't think so. Maybe he would just go to sleep-wake up in Logsteadshire to find this all had been a nightmare. Trying to force his eyes to do anything but close was pointless, his hands went slack.

Maybe he would just close his eyes. Just for a second. 

His eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the middle of a snow biome was a pig with a crown, about to get a bitter suprise when the sun rose.

Standing on a beach that smelled like rain and tnt stood a masked man staring at a tower, clutching his axe tight enough to push splinters into his hands; he laughed.

Tommy was going to regret disobeying him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like thanks for reading. i hate. again pls make sure u have read the desc. 
> 
> enjoy-will be continued.


	3. •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he even alive in Technoblades basement, with the condition he fell unconscious in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (GORE+MEDICAL STUFF WARNING) (if u need to skip- tell me i can add a summary in the end notes)

"𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙧𝙞𝙛𝙞𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙢𝙮 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙩 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙯𝙚𝙣, 𝙜𝙤𝙩 𝙢𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡?""

He didn't often wake up this early, the sun was only just beginning to shine through the gaps in his curtains. The cold air was enough to send a shudder down Technoblades spine, he reached for his cape. It was a comfort and source of warmth in the icy tundra, his whole new outfit actually was designed to be of use in the snow, as the name Antartic Empire suggests. The pig hybrid glanced over to his bedside, his axe much closer than usual. Late in the night he remembered hearing a crash from below, considering checking the source of the noise he grabbed his weapons. But despite this he brushed it off as non-threatening, and went back to his slumber. It was likely his villagers, or a lone mob outside his house walls. Despite this the voices pushed him to check as soon as he had properly awoken and the sun was shining. 

"Techno-the basement"

"Check the basement Techno!"

"Tommy."

Tommy? Why were they saying Tommy? Tommy was in Logsteadshire with Ghostbur, exiled by the country he gave everything up for. Somewhere in the back of Technos mind he wondered if he should go visit Tommy, check up on him. Exile couldn't be easy. There was no way that Tommy would want to see him, even let him help or listen to a word he said. Grumbling about his brother, (after all that happened could they even be called that), he made his way to the ladder leading to the basement and started to hoist himself down. 

The first thing he smelt was blood. And by the smell too much of it. It was a metallic smell, of iron and grit, unusually mixed with soot and the smell of-explosives? Instinctly he raised his sword and shield immediately once he was on solid ground, off the ladder.

There was a blonde boy blacked out on his floor, in nothing but frayed clothes. His form was seemingly malnourished, much smaller that he remembered and his skin littered with cuts and bruises. Instantly Techno saw the source of most of the blood, an arrow wound with a wooden shaft stuck out of his shoulder. He glanced down at one of the boys feet, it was swollen and red, appearing to be experiencing hypothermia or frostbite. The sneaker on that foot was completely destroyed. Technos heart pumped in his chest under his many layers, it was freezing. This boy had to be frozen if he had spent the night in this state. His eyes shot to the boys green bandana around his neck- the red on his shirt, the familiar mess of blonde hair and- oh. It couldn't be.

"T-Tommy?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Technoblade didn't understand. Tommy had been in his exile, in Logsteadshire... not half dead (if not already) on his floor of all peoples. Why would Tommy come here, he didn't know that Technoblade was trying to change for the better (sort of). Tommy hated him, and as much as Tommy knew Technoblade hated him back. They both betrayed eachother and lost a brother to madness and their own father in the process of it. But Tommy was just a kid. An apparently bleeding, dying kid.

Techno rushed to the floor by Tommy, crimson staining his trousers, and hastily checked the boys pulse. Of course he was still alive. Tommys breathing was weak, and he obviously wasn't going to wake up any time soon. Scooping the boy in his arms, Tommy was alarmingly light, he looked around for their exit. There was no way he would be able to get Tommy up through the ladder. He took the boy out the door and outside into the cold air. It wasn't snowing thankfully, he wasn't sure Tommy could get more icy to the touch. He took him up the stairs and back into his house. Technoblade had fought countless battles, he knew how to treat serious and minor wounds, but that wasn't the issue. And of course he had the medical supplies and space, he could treat Tommy on his bed. No that still wasn't the issue. Would the boy even let Technoblade heal him if he woke up? He had many questions that needed answering by Tommy like what happened to him? Despite the regular annoyance his brother used to cause him in no way shape of form was Technoblade going to let him die under his roof. Then in "return" he would get his answers.

He'd find the person that made Tommy like this and stab them through their chest.

Tommy was now laying on his bed, still completely out. In his mind Techno made a list of major concerns. Of course the arrow wound- that was not looking so good- Tommy's rolled or swollen ankle that apparently had experienced hypothermia and the growing fever and illness Techno guessed would come with his state. He'd removed arrows before and tended to the wounds that came with them. But he had never treated someone who was in such a fragile state as Tommy; where it felt like one slightly wrong move would mean he'd never hear Tommy call someone a bitch again. And that alone was heartbreaking. 

Still the pig hybrid reach over for his medical tools and took out his sharpest tool to make the first incision. The shaft of the arrow was still poking out, making what Techno was going to have to a whole lot easier. He knew where the arrow head would be and how to get to it by going along the shaft. Hesitantly he raised the knife and opened the entry wound around the wood. Immediately it got messy, staining Tommys shirt even more. The shirt could't come off, it had melded to the boys skin in a way would need to come off when the wound wasn't open. Techno slid his now gloved finger down the shaft of the arrow, trying to determine the depth and whether the arrow was lodged in bone. He let out a quiet sigh. It wasn't. Feeling down he made sure the arrow head was still attached and could be pulled out with the shaft once room was made. The arrow head-still attached- was jagged and unbelievably sharp. Before he had started Techno had put many cloth bandages around the beginning of the wound, adding to it when the red soaked through too much. He'd debated giving Tommy a health potion, or healing- but there was no way his body would be able to handle ingesting the magic that came with him. It would burn him from the inside and his fever would spike to fatal heights. So; unfortunatley the unconscious boy would have to endure without the aid of health potions.

It wasn't easy getting the arrow out. Messy too.

Now Technoblade moved to cleaning the wound of dirt and grime. He applied some healing potion to the wound, it could be applied just not ingested. Once the wound was relatively clean and the bleeding slowed he removed the cloth stuck to the agitated skin and applied new fresh bandadges. Thankfully, the healing potion would slowly take care or any infections brewing in the wound, Tommy's body had raged in the attempt to rid its self of the foreign object and almost formed an abcess. The infection was likely a massive contributor to the boys fever and obvious illness.

Techno made an effort to clean up and bandage any of Tommy's minor wounds, especially on his hands- he had to remove splinters when it came to that. He was just about to grab some water and move onto Tommy's foot, perhaps find some new clothes for the boy when- oh shit. 

The voices got louder and louder, Tommy was stirring much more that he had during the removal of the arrow, his brow was furrowing in pain and-

Tommy opened his eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. again pls make sure u have read the desc. i swear techno still be monotone a bitch and badass this is just his sorta inner thoughts. pls comment
> 
> enjoy-will be continued.


	4. •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up. For how long? How badly is he hurt?
> 
> Techno wants to know who hurt him, who made Tommy so scared.
> 
> Tubbo is back in L'Manberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw still same  
> blood, gore, mentions of abuse and manipulation, but its ok lol
> 
> thx!

"𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙨 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙖𝙮 𝙄'𝙡𝙡 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙"

This couldn't be happening, there was no way Tommy should be awake in his condition. Worry shot through Techno's body, he wasn't sure what to do. Tommy would freak, try to attack him, injure himself even more and he wasn't sure if the boy could survive any more right now.He stepped back hands visible in the air, was Tommy lucid? Surely not...Tears had already formed in the boys eyes and he noticed they weren't neary as blue as he remembered. Faded. 

"𝘛-𝘛𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘯𝘰?"

Words seemed to be locked inside his mouth, he'd never been good with words or comforting people. Tommy looked so, so _scared._

_"Tom-_

He was frantic, immediately and Techno realised there was no way he was really lucid. Maybe not lucid but definitley terrified. 

_"Please, please-" He was stumbling over his words. Dream would've hit him for that._

_"Please don't kill me, I-i'm so sorry! I didn't me-I"_

Technoblade could only stand there trying to look as non-threatening as he could. It wasn't working.

_"Don't be mad- I, I didn't mean to, Techno, I'm so s-sorry. Don't tell Dream that I'm he- I'll go- I please.."_

Tommy had sat up at this point and was curled into himself, Techno had put a new shirt on him after he'd done his bandages. Technoblade wasn't going to kill him. He wasn't going to hurt him. Tommy was dying and he was trying to help. Had he done something? Something told him no, Tommy clearly was not the same person he knew. The old Tommy he- well he didn't know what he would do, but he wouldn't do this; begging for his life. He cleared his throat, Tommy's chest was rising too fast with uneven breaths. He needed to calm him down.

"Tommy- I'm not going to kill you. I'm not going to hurt you. I- uh found you in my house. You were dying. I'm trying to stop you from doing that."

Maybe it was a bit more blunt then intended but it seemed to carry across to the dazed boy. Techno took the growing calm to slowly step closer, hands still visible. Tommy pushed himself up against the wall, breathing slowed but eyes still...petrified. He'd braced himself for something. Technoblade knew what. Who had hurt him?

"You aren't going to hurt me?"

It was said with such utter confusion, a clear shake that made Techno stop.

'No. Tommy you- you have to calm down, you shouldn't even be awake. Do you want some uh-" He'd huffed that out and Tommy leaned even further back. Techno stalled and tried to calm himself down. He didn't need Tommy getting anymore scared.

"Do you want some water?"

Tommy's mouth dropped open ever so slightly, he was thirsty. When was the last time he had water. When was the last time Dream _let_ him? Instead he shook his head, he didn't want to be a burden. Techno hadn't killed him yet or handed him over. That was enough.

Techno sighed, "I'm getting you a glass".

He came back with a glass of water for Tommy, who looked like he was barely awake. Tommy didn't reach for it when he held it out, only staring at it. 

"Take it. It's yours."

Nothing was Tommy's, not anymore. Still he reached for it, the urge too much. It cooled his burning throat down fast, his tongue no longer feeling like sandpaper. He shakily handed it back to Techno, averting his eyes and mumbling a thank you. Techno turned to put it back on a shelf, ready to ask the boy if he wanted anymore. Tommy's eyes were drooping and he was laying down again. He'd fallen asleep again.

At least he wasn't unconscious anymore. But Techno had a feeling he wouldn't wake up properly for a long time. Sighing he leaned back into the chair by Tommy's bed, he'd been ready to watch him, he was on the verge of death after all. Despite Tommy waking up, though not lucid, Techno couldn't help but feel angry. Mad. Tommy had been so, so very scared. He'd thought that he was going to hit him. Kill him. Techno wanted to scream. Who had done this to his brother? Who had left him in such a fragile condition, on death's doorstep?

_Don't tell Dream I'm here._

He needed to know more, needed to know what had happened to Tommy, what was exile really like for him. 

Sighing, he stood back up to wrap Tommy's injured foot up and warm it best he could. Superficial frostbite at the worst he guessed. Techno stood up to boil water, for towels to re-warm the skin. Blisters were going to form, and new skin would grow but at least Tommy wasn't awake to pick them. He wrapped the ankle in cleanlines with fresh bandages. Hastily, he covered the foot in another blanket for extra warmth. It wasn't going to be good but there was a high chance it wouldn't have to be amputated. When Techno had been cleaning any minor wounds on his body, he'd noticed the layers of old wounds and burns under the fresh ones. That wasn't the most worrying thing, it was the burn wounds littered on almost every inch of Tommy's skin. They'd blistered and looked like they hurt. Hurt so much. They'd been left in the open air and were risking infection. He'd had to clean them, apply a lotion for burns he'd made from healing potions and fire resistance. The bandages had to be loose enough for the burns to breathe, and not constrict. When Techno had been wrapping all his wounds, he'd replaced Tommy's rags for clothes, with a loose white buttoned shirt and grey trousers. At the time he really hadn't considered it a breach of privacy, Tommy would die in those clothes. Still he knew when the boy came to properly he would definitely have something to say. Because Tommy _would_ wake up.

By this time Techno had also guessed Tommy was sick with pneumonia. It always got worse before it got better. How was he to keep him alive? He needed Phil. He needed to know what happened. Who to blame for this, for the clear torture of his brother.

The voices demanded revenge, and death be it Techno would give it to them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tubbo hadn't wanted to walk home to L'Manberg. He hadn't wanted to do anything. It was- it was all his fault, Ghostbur had told him he should visit a while a go. But Dream had said that Tommy was fine! That he didn't even want to really see his former best friend.

It was still raining when Tubbo got back to his home. It used to be Tommy's to. The rain was cool. The tears that were rushing on his face weren't. Quackity and Fundy rushed out into the rain. Tubbo guessed he forgot to tell them where he'd be going. Distantly he saw Niki coming out of a house towards him, was she worried? He clutched his compass in his hand. It still pointed to Logsteadshire. Tommy's red bandana was still in his pocket. Tubbo wondered if Tommy had his when he- when he...

He didn't remember falling to his knees. There were people in front of him, bent down and worried. He felt Niki's soft hands cup his face, then pulling him in for a hug.

Tommy would never hug him again.

The voices were distant. He couldn't stop crying. Now he was sobbing. He tried to focus on anything, anything but this. Tried to focus on his friends voices and not- not _Tommy_.

"Tubbo? Tubbo what happened-"

He didn't let them finish and bit down his cries to tell them. Tell them what he had done.

" _He's- he- Tommy's dead"_

**"Tommy is dead."**

\-------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankyou for readding. i hate this chapter i think its bad but tysm for the support. comment and kudos. stay safe:)


	5. •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'Manberg is preparing for a funeral.  
> Dream is mad.  
> Tommy is alive.  
> And a first visit from the masked man to the Blood God is under way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw- mentions of more suicidal stuff, abuse and manipulation but its all very minor compared.  
> thank u so much for the reads! its insane.

"𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙮 𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙜𝙚𝙙𝙮 𝙞𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙖𝙞𝙩 𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙚𝙣𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝"

L'Manberg was preparing for a funeral. Tubbo didn't speak that much for a time when he came back from Logsteadshire. It was just too hard. Dream said it was his fault, that he should've known Tommy would end up like Wilbur after spending so much time with him. Tubbo was shocked to hear that his best friend- _former best friend_ \- was friends with Dream? He didn't have the energy to think about it. But it didn't sit right. When Dream was out of the president's eyes, his kind voice instantly dropped. The grip on his axe was stronger, he could feel every groove and scratch under his gloves. He'd been so, so close to having Tommy right where he wanted him, under his control. The one thing that always fought back and never listened was almost like a puppet on a string. He knew Tommy wasn't dead. No one had seen the message. All too caught up in there feelings to see past the tower and what it appeared to mean. In a way it was smart of Tommy, though he knew it hadn't been what the teenager planned, he probably _was_ going to jump. Dream could not find it in himself to care. Yes, it had been smart of Tommy, because who was going to look for you when you weren't simply missing or a runaway, but **_dead?_**

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Over the past couple of days, Techno had been keeping him from starving by dripping broth into his mouth and water through the same method. He'd been tending to his wounds over the time as well, applying potion and replacing bandages as needed. Sure, it was true he had not been getting a lot of sleep, watching over Tommy in the lush chair by his bed. A fear was growing in his mind about the worsening effects of the pneumonia, sometimes he'd find himself reaching for the totem of undying by the potions cabinet, the last precaution if he couldn't keep Tommy breathing. Technoblade really, _really_ , didn't want to use that sort of dark magic on someone so young, without him knowing the effects it would have. That sort of magic messed with your soul, fragmenting it. It had been known to even give people, or hybrids dark "powers" that didn't obey physics. The fact was that there had no real agreement on whether using the totem was worth the side effects, potential and guaranteed damage to the soul.

In the limited free time when he wasn't watching over Tommy he set to making him a set of armour, and clothes to match Technos extravagant attire, warm enough for the harsh weather but threatening enough to match his reputation. Jewels and gold and fur lined capes just seemed to inspire a sort of wariness in people. Of course Tommy's outfit wasn't going to meet the same level, he was more focusing on warmth. The boy was just too thin, and hadn't worn any quality attire in what appeared to be a long time. Besides it gave the Blood God something to do other than care for his dying brother and worry why Phil hadn't responded to his communicator message.

Tommy hadn't woken since the first time and likely wasn't going to anytime soon. His condition was worsening while his wounds slowly healed. He would cough and squirm in silence, eye brows often tensing in pain. Techno wondered if he was dreaming, if Tommy would be able to remember him caring for him, if it would help him trust him enough to help him.

Still a growing rage, need to cause chaos, unholy anarchy in his own name stirred in Techno. Before all this, he was going to blow up L'manberg once and for all. Keep Wilburs unfinished symphony a cracked crater, of a corrupt government that turned kind people against each other. He felt guilty for egging on his brothers maniacal state, leading him to his end. The truth was Wilbur was far gone when Techno had arrived to Pogtopia. For a second he stopped, what had in been like for Tommy stuck in the walls of their underground home with an insane man? It couldn't have been good. Wilbur was unstable, reckless and at times he could be violent when he was worked up. When Technoblade was going to blow up L'Manberg, the second time, before Tommy he was going to go to Dream. He wanted to see if the masked man would participate. They were different in the end though, Technoblade once wanted anarchy, but now he just wanted the government to change perhaps not even disband, but change. All Dream wanted was chaos. He liked playing games with people, had his favourite puppets and toys, would push people to the worst part of themselves and then turn on them the second they messed up. After hearing Tommy scared. He had been in exile with Dream. No one else. It was true he didn't have all the facts but it was a gut feeling, the voices agreed and pushed the thought forwards. He didn't want to side with Dream. Not anymore.

It was a possibility Tommy would want to help, it was them who had done this to him after all. All the unnecessary killing and violence to those who he knew really, really didn't deserve it didn't do it for Techno. Not for a while. Surely Tommy after all the betrayals would help him destroy what was left of the government system in L'Manberg, and if it needed to be physically destroyed then so be it. He'd let Tommy decide. He was still going to it anyway.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Dream stood in Logsteadshire in the craters he made. They made him smile. He was here to find out where Tommy, he'd fucking regret it, had run off to. Disobeyed him. Yeah, he wasn't in the Dream Smp where he was exiled from, but, Dream had _told him_ to stay. And he hadn't fucking listened. His netherit axe hit a tree, chopping it down in two hits. He couldn't contain his anger, wanted something to feel the same way he did. He'd begin his search for Tommy when he calmed down. There was a thought Dream had pushed away, on where Tommy had left to, he tried not to think about it but-. He punched the tree again. Soon perhaps, when things calmed down in L'Manberg, he had a pig in a crown to visit.

\-------------------------------------------------------

_When all we hear are the empty promises and lies That leave behind broken hearts and shattered lives, When trust is gone and hope is lost, What are we fighting for and who really pays the cost? When you tell us you're sorry but you do it again, Why do we believe you, why do we keep giving in? When we finally realize we made a mistake, It's too late, we've sealed our fate. (Dana Schwartz)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dunno bout this chapter lol and dont know why the layout is like this, if it bothers u just tell. thanks for the reads on ao3. i rlly appreciate the kudos. this story will get to current canon if i keep it up, but its going to be altered slightly cause this is my world and i control it.


	6. •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil arrives.  
> They begin to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all platonic yall.  
> no trigger warnings for this chapter.

"𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙩 𝙢𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡?"

It had been three day since Tommy had awoken the first time. His sleep had grown more fitful, his eyebrows would crease while he cried out nonsense, delirious in his slumber. The fever that came with the sickness was growing, while the rest of his wounds slowly healed. Techno wondered if they would all scar. It was hard to tell whether Tommy would enjoy that or not.

The day had began normally, Techno awoke, dressed and put on his armour then went to Tommy's bedside. He'd drip water and food into his mouth and redo any of the dressings on his wounds that had reached their expiry or the healing potion soaked fully through. Techno could work on his armour and Tommy's set from across the room while still able to watch the boy and his condition. It was hard for his worry and exasperation not to increase and at the same time he felt guilty for thinking it, but Tommy had always been a nuisance. The two of them had often been battling each other, during the rare occasions when they were on the same side, a mutual betrayal was inevitable. Now his brother- his enemy- was coming back to life in Technoblades living room, during the day and his own room at night, the only reason he was even alive being Techno himself. He was scared for when Tommy woke up properly, not delirious and able to make clear thoughts. Scared he'd run, scared they'd fight, scared he'd snap and so would the blonde boy. Tommy had always been faster and more slight then Techno no matter how skilled the Blood God was. Tommy could wake up while he was asleep and just leave. Bolt out the door. Straight into the hands of people that hurt him time and time again.

Techno wasn't any different. Maybe worse than some of the citizens of L'Manberg.

Still he _tried_. Tommy was not going to die on his watch.

The pig hybrid had finally got a message through to Phil. The relief and joy that spread though him when Phil said he'd be coming, and bringing Ghostbur was immediate. Though he'd never admit it, the warmth was what he needed. The stress of a dying child can really get to you, if you could believe it.

When Phil arrived he swept Techno into a swift hug, before walking into drop his bags, he did have his own room, and see Tommy. He'd tried to warn Phil of Tommy's condition, give some sort of preparation. It was likely all in vain.

A feathery voice cut through his thoughts.

"Hi Techno!"

"Would you like some blue? I heard that Tommy was he-"The ghost stopped for a second, his form flickering before continuing.

"-I- I heard Tommy was here!" Ghostbur floated in through the doorway, Techno closing it after him. Sure he could just float through walls but manner are still manners even when you are hosting a dead guess. Techno could only grunt in greetings, and shake his head at the offer of blue. He was tired. Before Phil had arrived Techno had moved Tommy to his own room, out of the living space. Phil came back down the stairs from his room, worry creased on his face surrounded by his blonde hair. He gave him a small smile, then sat down on Technos lush couch. Techno flopped by him, and threw his head back, slumping. Ghostbur had busied himself with Edward the enderman down stairs. Techno waited for Phil to say something. He didn't. A sort of anxiety bloomed in him, social situations had never been his- uh- forte.

He gruffly cleared his throat before forcing out "...So?". Phil chuckled lightly, much less tense then him. Again he softly smiled before turning to face Techno and speak.

"So? How's Tommy?" He waited to ask to see him, after Techno visibly tensed at the mention of Tommy. He watched as Techno buried his hands in his face, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"God Phil- he, Tommy...He woke up once after I first found him. He was so scared and he wasn't lucid. It was bad. Really bad. He hasn't woken up since. It's been three days. I'm so tired."

Phil slowly pulled Techno into his side and softened when he let him. That meant he really was tired.

"What happened to him?"

"I- I don't know. He said something about Dream and- his exile but- I don't know. Something happened. I don't know what. The voices won't stop. They _crave blood Phil."_

"Is he awake? Has he woken up since the first time?"Phil hesitatingly asked. Techno shook his head and grunted, his eyes glinting a faint red.

"Can I see him?" This time Techno spoke, quite gruffly.

"Yeah...sure"

They both rose from the couch. Phil followed Techno up the stairs to the second floor. The spruce door was already open.

Phil couldn't hold in his gasp.

Tommy was just skin and bones, clearly malnourished and suffering from dehydration. He could tell Techno had replaced his clothes, he just couldn't imagine what Tommy what would have looked like before. Under his clothes and bandages and gauze, there had to be an unimaginable amount of injuries. Cuts, bruises, burns, and a goddamn fucking arrow wound. The boys cheeks were sunken, his skin ashen and pale, and the bags under his eyes so unbelievably permanent. He was a shell of his former self, he expected the bright boys personality to have suffered to. It felt like shards of broken glass were piercing his chest, all parts of the broken boy laying in front on him.

"...Techno."

He only grimaced, his weight shifting from foot to foot. The anger radiating off him was obvious. But then again Phil had been expecting it from the moment he walked in.

\---

They were now back in the living room, Ghostbur was moving back and forth from talking to them and flitting around with Technoblades zombie villagers and his enderman.

"Phil."

It wasn't a question. Phil looked at Techno, they happened to be leaning on an window sill as the cold tundra air mingled around them. Techno didn't wait for him to respond.

"L'manberg, Dream, I want them to pay. It's all gone for long enough. their government, Dreams tyranny. Look what they did to Tommy, we don't even know what really happened to him to make him in that condition. he gave up everything for that country, and they exiled him. He betrayed me for that country. They subjected him to that, to be alone with Dream. Tommy was left alone without anyone but him. He might be annoying but- It has to end."

Techno's eyes shot to the ground. He expected Phil to not agree, say give them a chance, they're trying, maybe agree to go after Dream. He didn't know how he would react. Instead the blonde man smiled a warm grin. It glinted reflecting off the white snow. Phil clapped him on the shoulder, across his armour, his capes, his jewels. Techno's crown was on his head. It was shining.

"I know you've been planning something.

**_Show me"._ **

\--------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, kudos and commenting. very kind.  
> sorry it sucks and im slow. i have way more ideas for further in the story.
> 
> (spoilers for dream smp but it was a bit ago sooo)
> 
> ok so let me rant at canon dream smp cause like tf. ok listen listen we love techno, we love tommy. BUT Tommy didn't betray techno first. They both had the understanding that they were teaming for their own mutual benefits, tommy was never going to destroy L'manburg. Techno betrayed tommy first by siding with dream after what Dream did. Then Tommy betrayed techno by siding with Tubbo. then tho it doesnt even count because Techno had already done that. i mean what did he expect- tommy to be cool with him siding with DREAM and blowing up his home. ALSO THEN TECHNO AND PHIL REPLACED HIM WITH RANBOO LOL. no hate at all its very fun this is just my thoughts. comment if u agree cause like??
> 
> anyway thanks. i might write a "oneshot" in the future about an AU during Pogtopia times and bad:( wilbur. evilbur


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up.  
> Whats real?

"𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙡𝙞𝙥𝙨, 𝙢𝙮 𝙡𝙞𝙥𝙨, 𝙖𝙥𝙤𝙘𝙖𝙡𝙮𝙥𝙨𝙚"

Tommy had never done well with being alone, all by himself. That's why he relied on Dream. For company, _not_ cause Dream was the only source of human contact he got, or the only source of food and water. 

Tommy stood by his nether portal in Logsteadshire. Ghostburs house and the walls were still up. It was still standing. He didn't know why that felt off. 

Tommy was waiting for Dream at his Nether portal. It was cracked, purple particles leaking through the caps. Spots of it were covered in soot, coated by blood, or dirty handprints. It probably hadn't always looked like that. Tommy couldn't find it in him to care. He stared out to the open plains in front of him, the snow at the very edge of his vision. It was often blurry in the corners of his eyes these days. His vision wandered aimlessly for a time, as he leaned back into the rock. It flitted from place to place, in and out of focus.It seemed to simultaneously take a few seconds and a few hours before something changed. A tiny figure in his view came, walking towards him, just barely visible.

"Dream!"

Tommy didn't stop to think about why Dream had come from the snow. He shouted happily, breaking into a run. Dream didn't move. Tommys surroundings remained unchanging as he closed the distance between them. Dream began to be larger and more focused but when Tommy glanced behind him he realised he was still by the Nether portal. It was unnerving.

Something was off about Dream. Maybe it was the stiffness in his posture or the grip on his axe. Tommy came to a sudden stop, his throat feeling scratching and the hairs on his arms standing up. His breathing quickened.

Then he blinked. It was okay. Dreams mask was staring back at him, a smile on its face.

"Tommy! It's so nice to see you." His tone sounded strained, fake, but Tommy believed him. Dream was standing right infront of him. He hadn't been before. Dream stepped closer to him and wrapped Tommy in a hug. It was warm. Then he stopped the embrace placing his hands on Tommys shoulders. Dreams mask was still smiling down at him.

"Dream?"

Dreams grip tightened on him. Tommy tried to pull away, but he kept his grip. His netherite gauntlets dug harshly into his arms.

Dream hadn't been wearing armour.

Tommy felt his pulse rise. He stared the white mask in front of him. It was still smiling. It always was.

"D-Dream, you're hurting me". He felt bruises form.

"I know."

Tommy couldn't pull away. He couldn't move his feet. What had he done? _He'd messed up-he'd messed up, angered Dream, shit, what did he-_

He stared up in fear. Waiting for the hit to come. For Dream to drag him to the water's edge, force him under, or to make him put his hand in the campfire.

"What did I tell you about lying to me Tommy?"

Tommy hadn't lied to him. It wasn't worth it. He'd learnt that.

"I- didn't lie Dream. I would never.'

"You lied to me Tommy" he repeated and this time he didn't sound happy anymore. The words were low and dangerous. Dreams hands on his shoulders were the only thing keeping him from collapsing.

"What-do you mean?" Tommy's blood felt frozen in his veins. He couldn't move.

Dream cut him off before he could speak again. "I said not to Tommy. I said there'd be consequences." But Tommy hadn't lied. _He hadn't, he hadn't, he hadn't._

Had he?.

"I didn't know, I- didn't mean to." He could only stammer.

"I've done everything for you Tommy. I've kept you company when no one else wants to see you. I bring you food and water. I even let you keep your armour and play with my trident. And this is how you repay me Tommy? All I want is for you to listen to me. One simple thing. This is why no one comes anymore.

This is why they hate you. You take and you take, and never give back.

**You're selfish**."

Tommy couldn't breath. His breath gone the second Dream had grabbed him. "Dream _I'm sorry_ , I didn't mean to. I really didn't I swear. I'll never do it again. I-I'm sorry."

Tommy could see Dreams grin widen under the mask, it tear at the edges and spread far past the limits of her face. Red blood began to spill down his face, onto his clothes, onto the ground. A chilling inhuman smile. His masks eyes grew darker, sinking in, beginning to crack. Nothing but empty sockets.

He was crying crimson tears, they trickled down his arms bleeding onto Tommy.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You should know that by now."

The sky around them was dark now. No moon shining through the trees. Tommy tried to struggle in the grip to no use, he could feel nail marks on his skin. Dream abruptly let go of Tommys shoulders, it sent him flying back into the ground, he almost hit the portal behind him. His eyesight was blurry. He watched from the ground as Dream stood threatenly still. He tried to scramble to his feet. To run. To do anything. Dream still hadn't moved.

Tommy cried out as he slammed into the ground outside Ghostburs house. They hadn't moved and yet his eyes were frantically searching around the campsite. Dream stood in front of him. 

He took two long strides before kneeling down swiftly in front of where Tommy had his back pushed up against the terracotta wall. It all seemed to press in on him. Suffocate him. All he could see was Dream. Broken fractured sobs, made his way up through his body, forcing their way out. Dream was now clutching Tommy's face in one hand, pulling his chin up and digging is nails in. "Please-" Tommy could only whisper. "Please Dream".

Items began to appear around them, sets of armour, tools, anything valuable, his compass pictures. Everything. All from his days in exile. Taken by Dream. Destroyed.

_Drop your armour, Tommy. Drop it or I'll kill you._

He was helpless. Numbed by fear. So, so very tired. He knew what was coming.

"You should have _learnt_ Tommy". Now Dream wasn't clutching Tommy's face. Instead he held tnt in his hand. His voice echoed around them. Like they were in a cavern. Dream dropped tnt in front of Tommy and walked away. Tommy watched as the fire spiraled its way down the fuse. He couldn't move. There was nothing he could do. 

The flame reached the explosives. The hissing stopped. There was a moment of silence.

Then Tommy screamed. His entire eyesight engulfed in smoke, ash and flames. There was flames inside of him all down his throat. Burning. Stinging all of his open wounds. His vision was bright and filled with dark spots.Thrashing violently in his blankets, entangling himself. He had never felt pain like this _. Ever._

Tommy tumbled off the side of his bed, caught in a blanket,his throat dry from screaming.

\---------------

An ear splitting scream rang through the house, sending Phil and Techno running upstairs. It was the morning; maybe around 10. They'd both woken up early. They always did. Hearts were pumping out of chests, as they made their way up to the second floor. 

Techno flung open the door.

Tommy was sitting on the floor besides his bed, hair sticking to him cause of a cold sweat. They could see him trembling, his chest rising and falling rapidly, out of order. He had his hand clamped over his mouth, successfully covering it. He looked so, _so_ scared. 

Tommy was awake.

\----------------------

lololololol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuh yuh cannon went real hard lately. thx for reads.
> 
> rant with me yall. i know understand why jack wants to kill tommy. not why niki does. btw this is within roleplay. so jack wants to kill tommy cause at this point tommy is the only thing dream is attached to. lol messed up.  
> anyway thx. im writing a smaller fic, an au during the pogtopia times. first chapter should be up v soon.


	8. -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up. Properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *quackity voice* guys please -_-

"𝙄'𝙫𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙤𝙤 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙝𝙪𝙧𝙩. 𝙎𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙗𝙤𝙙𝙮 𝙝𝙚𝙡𝙥 𝙢𝙚, 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙜𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙨𝙚"

-

When they were younger, Tommy had always been the fastest. Wilbur came second and Techno right behind. That didn't mean they were slow. No by all means the three of them were a bunch of fast kids. Tommy just won every race, had that edge in any fight. He sure could run. It was one thing he could do that his brothers couldn't. He couldn't sing or wasn't smart like Wilbur. He could fight but nowhere near as well as Techno, and he would never be as strong. So instead he was fast. With his light frame, and the energy kept up in there was no wonder he was fast.

He never imagined he'd have to run for his life as many time as he has. None of them really did.

-

Phil was the first to speak, a gentle smile spread widely across his face. He aimed as to not spook the boy.

It didn't work. Immediately he looked up and his expression changed. His pupils widened and he scrambled on the floor to get up, not realising his fragile condition. They realised a split second too late.

Tommy bolted. The fastest they had ever seen him. Like a mere blur. Trying to grab him as he whizzed back came with empty grasping hands. They both cursed. There was no way Tommy was going get far without a catostrophe.

"Tommy!"

The boy ran down the stairs, just barely avoiding toppling over. Clearly running on pure adrenaline. Tommy flung open the doors and sprinted out into the snow. Instantly he lost his footing, and began to scramble to get up. He couldn't run fast in the white powdery blanket and could hear Techno, in his clothes and armour _made for the snow_ get closer. And closer. Tommy panicked. Everything hurt so damn much. He was so cold. Why was he here? Wasn't he dead. He wanted to be back in Logsteadshire...he wanted Dream. Wait no. That wasn't right. He did want Dream. His friend? Were they friends? He didn't know anything anymore. Didn't want to. Tommy collapsed in the snow Techno too late to catch him.

"Tommy! You've got to stop. I didn't keep you alive for nothing." Technos voice was gruff. _You're right. I-I' sorry. You should have let me die._ From the corner of his blurry eyes Tommy saw Ghostbur peeking out from behind Phil. Huh. When did they get here?

Tommy whirled around. Technoblade. Technoblade. It was all he could think. He was going to kill him. So Tommy started doing something that none of them had ever seen, but in his time in exile Tommy figured he could count all the times on two hands.

Begging for his life.

"I-'m sorry! I didn't take anything- I swear! You can have my armour-wait- I-m sorry. Please don't kill me! You can have anything-please I didn't mean it! Plea-se I-i-"

Tommys cries faded rapidly into mumbling pleas. He was shaking and curled up in himself, freezing in the snow. 

The three men froze. What? Tommy thought they were going to kill him. Techno extended a hand to grab Tommy by the shoulder, to help him up. Tommy always used to love physical contact. Instead as soon as Techno lifted his arm Tommy flinched away. He basically threw himself back, hyperventilating. He braced himself throwing his hands up over his head. 

"No-no I'm sorry-please Dre-Dream. I-"

The voices were yelling in Technoblades head. Screaming.

_**KilldreamBloodfortheBloodgodTommyhelpTommyDreamhurthimKillDream\** _

Philza pushed in front of Techno-Ghostbur had floated further away. Clearly it was not something he could handle. His blue was not enough. Gently he kneeled down in front of Tommy, raising his hands where they were in the boys line of vision. His voice was quiet and soft.

"No one's going to hurt you Tommy. You're safe here. And Dr-" His name sent the boy into another flurry of apologies. Tommy never apologised. 

"He's not here Tommy. It's just. We have to take you back inside ok? You're injured. It's freezing."

Phil slowly undid his cloak to offer to Tommy.

"I- I don't have anything to give you." Tommy's voice was so quiet in the tundra. Phil hesitated. 

"That's ok. You can have it. I can see you're cold." Again he spoke, "Do you need help getting up? Can we...I touch you?" They watched as Tommy stared right into Phils eyes, calculating, analyzing. He was so, so confused. Why...It was cold. He was bleeding somewhere. Quickly he snatched at the cloak, clutching it not even bothered to put it on. Hesitantly he nodded his head, given up on speaking. He was too tired for that. Phil inched closer, where Tommy could see him. As gently as he could he lifted Tommy to his feet. The boy stumbled on his bad foot. He wanted to help Tommy, badly, but Phil realised the boy would likely not let him get near again. Tommy was clearly uncertain on his feet, limping and wrapping his arms around himself tightly. The patch of snow in front of them was deeper. Of course Phil and Techno knew this. Tommy did not. He pitched forwards, heading for the snow. Instinctively, Techno reached out to grab Tommy before he hit the white. The boy froze in his arms immediately. As soon as Tommy was stood Techno let go. 

"T-that was only cause I'm tired." They found it hard to believe

The climb up the steps to the front door, still wide open, was admittedly scary for all involved. Tommy grabbed on to the wooden railing, not wanting to fall again.

Inside was warm. Phil motioned for Tommy to go sit by a chair near the fire. The boy didn't move.

Techno annoyed, huffed "Just sit down Tommy."

At once Tommy was sitting in the chair. Obeying the words like an order. Techno decidingly opted to lurk in the corners of the room. This was not his element.

"Are you hungry Tommy? Thirsty?" They both knew Tommy would not be hungry, pneumonia did that to you. But he had to eat something. Tommy shook his head, eyes facing down and again curled in on himself. Phil offered him broth. Tommy didn't take it until Phil told him to. Slowly the boy sipped it and the room fell into silence. Techno from his spot on the furthest away couch watched as Tommy glanced around the house, then himself. Like an animal. Tommy's brow furrowed as he took it all in. Observing every little detail. Every shift in expression, but more specifically body language. Every twitch or inch of movement would have his eyes racing to the source.

"Do you want some more Tommy?" Almost instantly Tommy shook his head. Then he stopped himself, when he saw the change on Techno's face. He had tried to mask it, simply too late. Tommy was quick.

"C-can-can I?" His vice was so breathy. That little sprint of his must of sent his whole body reeling, into a fierce whiplash. The kid could barely move. He'd buried his body underneath a blanket, wrapping it around himself so tightly, as if it was the most valuable thing in the world.

Phil smiled. Tommy grimaced. He did not seem to like it. 

"Sure kid."

Techno felt out of place. Awkward. His eyes fell to Tommy's matted hair. It had blood and soot mixed in it, a mess of wild tangles that almost reached his shoulder. He was no living with that in his house. It would have to go, when Tommy was ready of course. Techno really hoped that would be soon. He saw the kid shiver, still made of nothing but skin and bones, also clearly suffering from a fever and sickness. The rapid change of the temperature outside would not have helped.

"Tommy you should move closer to the fire. You're sick" His voice was so harsh.

Tommy shook his head, wrapping the blanket even tighter around him. Ok, noted. Tommy did not like fire. or this fire. He didn't know. Maybe scratch that. _New_ Tommy did not like fire. It was different. he was not the same.He'd already had Phils second bowl of broth. The kid looked sick at the idea of more. Likely he'd only eaten to stop their nagging. Pneumonia would do that to you.

This wasn't the Tommy anyone of them were used to. He seemed so fragile and yet full of directed venom at once.

Tommy tried to shift in his position, eyes still darting around but shoulders more relaxed. They'd tried to explain they needed to check what wounds he had reopened and treat his fever. He wasn't going to let them near him. Alarmingly Tommy started coughing, wet and heavy coughs. His whole body shook. Like a mini seizure. He was gasping for air, his eyes watering. His hands were trembling when the fit seized, and he carefully slumped against the couch, out of breath.

Techno spoke, Phil was out of the room, presumably to grab something. An extra blanket he thought. "You good there Tommy?" it was said with a wary voice. He edged a little closer in his seat. "Uh-Need some water?" Tommy started struggling for air again, coughs spilling out his mouth. Tears pricked at his eyes. He seemed to panicky and his eyes glazed over. Techno stood up. What did Tommy need? What should he do?

"Tommy-I'm gonna touch you ok? You need to breath-eh..." He moved closer and raised his hand, so Tommy could see him. Tommy had leaned over himself, arms wrapped around himself, wheezing. Techno pushed him up back against the couch, trying to straighten his diaphragm up. "You gotta breathe Tommy." He placed his hands on Tommys shoulders. It was not anything he had ever done before. He tried to gently coax his breathing to turn even, with the rise and fall of his own hands. Slowly Tommys breaths returned. He slumped into Techno. Exhausted.

Tommy with his fall had wrapped his arms around Techno. He heard the kid on his chest try and keep himself calm with the contact. Techno hadn't had contact from Tommy like this in a good while. Tommy stuttered something out tiredly.

"S-rry Techno. I'm tired. C-can I..."

His words were slurred and his eyes drooping. Tommy fell asleep as he embraced him. Techno could not do this. They'd had their differences in the past to put it lightly. And Tommy- almost dying from a coughing fit had just fallen asleep on him.

This was Phils fault for leaving him alone. He would have grumbled that out. But he was too scared to wake the boy. Carefully he lifted him, wary of wounds and begrudgingly put him in his bed.

-

A masked man treads roughly through the snow. He has bad intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for the support. i will catch up with cannon


	9. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder for tw, in tags but this chapter should be fine and this is all strictly platonic. some fluff yall deserve it decided this is not going to follow cannon too closely. sorry for not uploading a lot i have school.

  
" ** _I'll never be that me again_** _."_

It had only been a couple of nights since Tommy woke up properly. The boy still slept almost ten hours straight every day, his body fragile and suffering from what appeared to be the effects of a fever, or pneumonia, or the burn wounds, or the cold, or the arrow wound that was still healing, or his ankle, or his shattered mental state. The list was too long.

The second day Techno could not deal with Tommy's hair anymore. The kid didn't speak a lot, resulting to quick shakes of his head. It was a stark contrast to the brash and loud kid he used to know. Tommy was still weak, he wasn't to leave the house and so far hadn't tried to. Another thing that the Tommy he used to know would have immediately tried. Phil had left for most of the day; to keep appearances up with L'manberg and report information. So Techno was stuck with Tommy. And his hair.

The kid was, probably against his wants, in the living room. Curled up in a blanket his eyes were glued to a shiny object that Techno could not identify. Better to just leave it. Definitely. A Tommy meltdown on his hands would...not be ideal.

Techno thought...what had Phil tried to teach him about social interactions. " _You don't always need to throw yourself into them Tech, just ease in to it if you have to"._  
Ease into it.  
Techno grabbed a gold bound book, from forgotten ages, that was worn in a way that seemed almost deliberate in its beauty. Most things Techno owned were like that. Pattinh the fabric in his dress pants, he found his glasses were in his pocket. He remembered the first time Tommy had seen him with glasses. Perhaps it was yesterday. He ran into him into a hallway, they both stopped. All Tommy did was stare, inevitably Techno has somewhere to be and, well clearly too harshly made a rough noise from his throat. Tommy seemed to snap back to reality, eyes blown wide, and the boy stuffed his hands into pockets and hastily walked away. He failed at trying to act nonchalant.

Now Techno was sitting on a plush cushioned chair by Tommy, reading his book. Tommy still fiddled, lost in thought or, trying not to think at all. It wasn't clear to a wandering eye, or to the piglin hybrid working up the courage to talk to him. This hair could not last. Not in his house.

An unknown amount of time passed.

"You hungry Tommy?" He was the loudest noise to have echoed through the house that day. Of course Tommy shook his head. He always denied food or water, unless offered. He always took them if Techno or Phil presented them to him, contrastingly.

_"You really don't want my gift Tommy?"_   
_Tommy rapidly shook his head, his stomach and throat had bruises on it, it hurt to eat. "N-no I do, thank you Dream-I just"_   
_"Its ungrateful Tommy. I'm letting you eat. Do you not want it? Do you really not want to eat it Tommy? I got this for you._   
_And you're still ungrateful. I guess you haven't learnt your lesson yet."_   
_If they only knew that's what went through his head. He wasn't going to make the mistake again._

Techno stood and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of soup for him and Tommy. Tommy...well it was a wonder he even ate non solid foods in the first place. The kid was stubborn, and had not moved to try and real food yet, though he likely couldn't stomach it. Techno didn't blame him he supposed. The wooden bowls in his hands were warm, like the raging fire, that Tommy still strayed away from, and the pumpkin soup swirled.

Quietly they ate. Techno was internally struggling with how to bring the concern of Tommy's matted hair to the kid across from him, without sending him into a spiral.  
It was worth a try...he was not staying in this house while his hair looked like _that_.  
But Technoblade had always been blunt.

"When was the last time you washed your hair Tommy?"  
Tommy's faded eyes looked at him and he placed the object down, beginning to wring his fingers around, thinking. His voice was raspy and quiet, he suspected from not using it.

"I-I think...a month ago? I do-I don't know. Maybe it was sooner. Wasn't the first thing on my mind."  
In his mind Techno recoiled at that, well of course it wouldn't have been, but how bad were his conditions that he couldn't even brush it? That was the first time he had heard Tommy's voice properly return to a familiar state, strong and sometimes laced with venom and passion.  
He struggled for what to say next. As quietly as he could, utilising his skills in stealth to not creak the floorboards too loudly, Techno went to go find his spare hairbrush. Not his though. That was special.

He returned to the room, and instantly Tommy looked up in confusion. It was a strange exchange but Techno handed the kid the brush, and shaking hands took it. Blonde hair was matted and twisted and seemed to latch its around the brush, the knots barely getting any looser. Tommy's hands almost seemed to be collapsing under the weight of the brush, and the burns and cuts on them must of stung. Techno glanced to the bandages and the kids pissed look, his teeth were gritted and brow furrowed. His hair wasn't getting any neater. It made the hybrid realise that this was a serious job, perhaps he shouldn't have left for this long.

"Give me the brush Tommy-" His eyes instantly shot up and the kid started stammer quiet apologies. Techno hadn't finished. Maybe that could have been phrased better.  
"- I'll do it for you". He had tried to soften his voice, really he had. Tommy seemed to calm at that, and-now less shakily- handed Techno the brush. Techno motioned for Tommy to move to a chair, rather than the couch. When Tommy sank in, he noticed he was again fiddling with the shiny object. A compass? Technoblade filed it away for later, ignoring the voices and their speculations.

"Uh, tell me if it hurts too much Tommy". Techno's voice was gruff. All he was trying to was brush this kids matted hair. It put a grimace on his face he was glad the kid couldn't see. He expected this to be a...strange experience.

Pulling the brush through the blond locks was harder then expected. It was layers and layers of dirt mixed with grime, soot and blood. Really it was incredible Tommy hadn't stained all of the furniture by now. He felt the tangles slowly start to move and twist, beginning to untangle. A particular part of Tommy's hair was burnt. Singed at the ends and streaks of black wiry hair mixed into the blond. It was not a pretty sight. Another part of Tommy's hair was matted entirely together. It was impossible to brush it all out without ripping it out of his skull. He elected to not do that. It would not be good.

Other parts could be brushed through, seperated, while still contaminated with dirt. Still, too much of it was far gone. Tommy would flinch when he pulled to hard and momentarily squirm. It needed to go.

Techno stopped brushing the hair. Across the room through the door was a bathroom, containing a pair of hair scissors.

"I need to cut some of it off Tommy."

He didn't ask for permission. There was no way around it. The scissors were at the top of a medic kit, saving Techno from rummaging through and Tommy fleeing to his room. Entering the room Techno held the scissors where Tommy could see them. He then raised an eyebrow, a silent way of asking if he could continue. Tommy nodded.

Parts of hair, blond, black and red fell to the floor. Slowly but surely, Tommy's hair returned to a more familiar state. Still there was the question if Techno actually gave the much longer hair a trim.

"Do you want it shorter Tommy?"

The kid in the chair paused, seemingly thinking.

"Could you please...just a- little bit?"

"Alright."  
God. He was so emotionally stunted. Phils lessons might have turned out to be useful.

Carefully he trimmed the bottom of Tommy's hair. The longer it became the more it curled and formed waves. An entirely different look to what he used to have. Now it was below Tommy's ears, still longer then what Techno ever remembered. It didn't look bad, if he had to be honest.

"It needs to be washed." He still wasn't asking. It really did have to be done.  
Though Techno could not see Tommy's face, he felt as though it was highly likely the kid did not like the sound of that.

"I don't want to wash it." Stubborn, that was one thing that must of stuck.

Techno sighed.  
"It's filthy Tommy."

"No." He paused, thinking. "...what would you wash it with?"

"Soap? And water?"

Tommy crossed his arms, pouting.  
"I know that dipshit. With what? I'm not taking a bath."

This kid.

"I was going to wash it in a basin. With soap."

"I-I don't want you to touch my hair."

That softened Techno up. It was the realisation this was not the ideal situation for either of them.  
"I'll be gentle Tommy. It's got to go."

"Fine. Go get your basin or whatever."

It really was a large bowl. But he let it slide. He grabbed hair products and a towel. He asked for Tommy to sit on a stool by the table so he could lay his head back into the water.

Tommy did not look happy.

"You don't need to look so pissed. I'm just trying to wash your hair Tommy."  
Tommy decided to not answer.

Soap swirled in the water, mixing quickly with brown and the occasional red. Techno dumped a handful of shampoo into the hair, using his hands to rub it in. Tommy stayed unusually quiet, and time flowed quickly.

"Done."

Tommy sat up on the stool hair dripping down his shirt. Techno tossed him the towel before going to toss the water in the lava bin. Very handy. When he turned around Tommy was huddled on the couch, blanket wrapped around him and still wet hair stuck up in every place, clearly ruffled with the towel.

Techno felt a light tug at the corner of his mouth. He was satisfied and the kid looked more, well alive. Tommy mouthed a couple words and again Techno raised an eyebrow.

Tommy said something too quiet.

"Tommy I can't hear you."

Tommy scowled.  
"I said thanks...bitch."

That was unexpected.  
"Your welcome Tommy. It looks...better."

It was the most warmth Tommy had ever felt he had seen from Techno. It was nice.

_And so he smiled._   
_Techno smiled back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment any oneshot requests, no nsfw or ships:), preferably angst and tommy centric.  
> thanks for support!!! this will be continuing:)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. will be continued. please read description if u havent. also point out mistakes and tell me what u think will happen. this will be canon compliant, sorta imma do some things that i think will be fun. anyway thanks:) moved from my wattpad
> 
> THANKS


End file.
